phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-07-05 - PLA Killed the Prank Star
http://www.phonelosers.org/2016/07/pla-killed-the-prank-star/ Date: July 05, 2016 Length 55:04 Summary Edit 00:00 The show begins with an old prank to Gail. Her grass is going to be replaced with rocks. 01:27 "You're listening to the Snow Plow Show" musical intro 01:58 Intro by RBCP, Gizmo is the sponsor. RBCP tells us about a mishap in Albuquerque, New Mexico where someone's roof was mistakenly ripped off by a contractor and speculates that it may have been RoyCo Roofing. Announcement of a new poll on Facebook where fans can propose challenges for money and RBCP will do them like the dirty whore he is - so go vote! A listener gives RBCP another Homeowner's Association list to call. 07:16 Sally gets a call and it's Roy from Falling Brook. Why hasn't she liked the neighborhood on Facebook yet? 09:24 Roy calls Sherry to find out why she hasn't liked Falling Brook on Facebook. 10:06 John gets a call from Roy. Roy threatens to kick John out if he doesn't like Falling Brook on Facebook. Roy directs John to Glory Hole Doughnuts instead. John takes forever, but eventually likes the page and his eviction is overturned. 18:24 Roy demands to know why Shirley hasn't liked the neighborhood on Facebook. 19:29 Roy calls Stan to find out why he hasn't liked Falling Brook on Facebook yet. Stan challenges Roy's credentials and dares Roy to evict him. We learn that "Gerbil" is actually spelled "GHERBZQF3". Stan claims to be on the Board, then calls Roy a dick and hangs up. 24:05 Brad explains the Facebook prank premise and reads from an article where a Utah H.O.A. forces their residents to friend them on Facebook. 26:11 Marilyn is having eye problems, but Roy demands that she like the neighborhood on Facebook right away. She claims she will have to think about it. 29:00 Brad plays messages from the PLA Hotline. Olga calls with a joke, Don has an idea for the show called "Hobotober", Niko complains about a H.O.A. list that was sent in and got buried by emails, Brad laments about backed up emails, Franklin and his girlfriend tell Brad to fuck himself, CorbinGuy talks about cheap Wal-Mart phones and a game to jump over cacti with a dinosaur, Brad plays the game briefly, Noah dares Brad to call 7-Elevens about "Security Violations", an unnamed caller sells out the PLA and Reverend Afro asks Brad to do more lamp return pranks. 37:05 Sensei Doug calls K-Mart and brags that he returned a laundry detergent bottle filled with water and asks if that is legal. He argues there was soap residue left behind so it's OK. Sensei Doug is transferred to Loss Prevention where he continues to gloat about the crime. 42:56 Sensei Doug tries to convince a K-Mart clerk not to be a snitch when he returns kitty litter boxes full of sand. 45:38 Sensei Doug calls Tammy at K-Mart to say that he bought a lamp and returned an empty box. He goes on to brag about his crime and thanks them for the free lamp. 50:45 RBCP quits the show, says thanks for the apartment list and thanks to Gizmo, reminds listeners about the Facebook poll and plays a new song 51:40 "PLA Killed the Prank Star" by Dr. Phil Quotes Edit Roy "I'm with Falling Brook, Goddamn it!" Roy "They didn't even have K-Marts back in the Bible Days" Category:Snow Plow Show